Phai-xi (M:25YL)
'Appearance' Height: '''3"10 '''Build: '''Curvy and well rounded, surprisingly wiry though '''Main color: '''Blueish Black '''Markings: '''Purple, look like wrapping around her dreads '''Skin color: '''Peach '''Eye style and color: '''Sharply angled, Red eyes. '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Long dreads of a wavy quality, each dread has a red bell attached to it. She can walk without them chiming, they're actualy there for stealth training purposes aside from being fashionable '''Other noticeable features: Walks with an odd sort of grace, her feet seeming to barely touch the ground Overall clothing style: Phai's clothes tent to be lavish and over the top while usualy still remaining practical. She can fight as well in a dress as she can fight wearing pants or just boots and when wearing skirts, usualy goes for the ones that don't fit too tight and allow for loads of movement. Her clothing is usualy well coordinated with her own natural colors and tend to be eyecatching. 'Personality' Likes *Henk *Her little family *The tribe *Sparring *Pretty things Dislikes *The legion *Cybernetics (shameful unesecary self mutilation) *Henks aggressive tendancies towards their son *Losing *Being challenged Fav drink: Tomatoe juice Fav food: All manner of cheeses, the older the better Personality: *Sly *Short tempered *Honest *Straight forward *Proud *Stuborn *Steadfast *Loyal *A tad narrow minded 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Fast *Agile *Utilises carefuly maintained Albion tech such as shields Weaknesses: *Has no powers *Easily taunted into a rage when her pride is on the line *Pretty weak when she doesn't have a weapon 'History' *Oldest of two *Grew up being trained to become a knight of aurora with her younger brother Xeno *Always was better at everything then Xeno, usualy had to tag team with him *Got easily annoyed with her younger brother for being of a gentler disposition and being rather aphatic about being a knight *Was out with Xeno and Fala-na to track dr Finitevus after his escape when eggman razed albion to the ground *Xeno decided to join the legion, thinking it was their best shot at survival *Phai disowned him as a brother, denying any bloodties and benefits of their house to him *Met Izel on the floating island and enlisted him in her team to hunt down finitevus, feeling Izel had much to atone for and this would be a mode of punishment *Returned to albion with the echidnapolis survivors *Still set out to track finitevus with her little team *Was out when albion was attacked by the legion *Managed to avoid the fate of being sent through the warpring, Fala-na was not so lucky *Eventualy decided there was no choice but to join the remnant of the legion, Crimson disagreed and continued to look for a way to get Fala-na back on his own *Izel and Phai-xi briefly joined the legion and got caught up in the whole infection madness *Met Henk, had soultouch with him *Got the fuck out of the legion with him and izel, founding the tribal echidna's. Others joining them eventualy amongst which Crimson *Plagued by miscairages *Had Jean *Got pregnant a few more times but never managed to carry to full term *Attacked the legion base with Henk and Fala-na when Jean dissapeared and she found his legs had been torn off and been replaced with cybernetics. *Henk died *Forbade Jean to revive Henk *Jean has Henk revived by Delphi-ne anyway *Quite glad he did *Currently pregnant *Had Min-xi and Raphael *Had *Jean confess he's gay to her *Fears for her sons life 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Has a rather low fertility and tends to stress easily, probably the only reason she and henk don't have an army of children. *Keeps her maintenance and sometimes utilisation of albion tech a secret from Henk because of his dislike for any technology Category:Lady-Tragedy's Characters